Blaze the Cat (Canon, Composite)/Maverick Zero X
|-|Blaze the Cat (Mainstream games)= |-|Burning Blaze (Mainstream Games)= |-|Sir Percival= |-|Blaze the Cat (Archie Comics)= |-|Burning Blaze (Archie Comics)= |-|Blaze Woman= |-|IDW Publishing= Summary Blaze the Cat (ブレイズ・ザ・キャット Bureizu za Kyatto?) is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series, also appearing in its spin-offs published by Archie Comics and IDW Publishing. She is an anthropomorphic cat and a princess hailing from the Sol Zone/Dimension, where she is both the regent of her world and the appointed guardian of the Sol Emeralds, a role similar to that of Sonic and Knuckles combined. As her name suggests, she is gifted with the power of pyrokinesis, which lets her create and manipulate fire in any way she pleases. Though anti-social and hostile at first, spending time with Sonic the Hedgehog and Cream the Rabbit allowed her to discover the true meaning of friendship, allowing her to accomplish tasks for the good of her people and the innocent which she could never do alone. Despite the initial boundaries separating them, Blaze now travels freely between her dimension and Sonic's to visit her friends. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-'A '| 2-C to 2-B | 4-A | High 2-A Name: Blaze the Cat Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Game franchise) Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Anthropomorphic Cat, Mobian, Guardian of the Sol Emeralds, Princess Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation (Can create and control fire in any way she desires) and resistance to it (resisted the flames of a group of Robot Masters which can produce flames hotter than the surface of the sun), Fire Negation (which she can do with a gesture), Fire Soul, Flight, Projectile Body (Can cloak her body in flames and ram the opponent), Homing Attack, Teleportation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Can sense the Sol Emeralds, the presence of flames, and dimensional disturbances, Combat Skills, Weapon Mastery (Possesses master Swordswomanship as Sir Percival and Archie Blaze could create a sword made out of fire), Energy Projection (Shown in the Mario & Sonic series), Forcefield Creation (Via shields), Magma Manipulation (Via Lava Bomb), Afterimage Creation, Explosion Inducement, Transmutation (Can turn enemies to gold rings via Ring Time), Summoning (Can summon the Sol Emeralds), Chaos Energy Manipulation (Capable of performing Chaos Control), Sealing /w Chaos Emeralds, Gravity Manipulation w/ Ark of the Cosmos, Dimensional Travel and Transformation w/ the Sol Emeralds, Shapeshifting (Via Color Powers), Laser Manipulation (Via Cyan Laser), Burrowing (Via Yellow Drill), Gravity Manipulation (Via Indigo Asteroid) '| As Burning Blaze: All previous abilities on a massively enhanced scale, Chaos Energy Manipulation, Positive Emotion Empowerment/Bond Empowerment, Invulnerability, Intangibility, True Flight, BFR (Can teleport others to different universes), Resistance to Spatial Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Fought Sonic to a virtual stalemate during the events of Sonic Rush. Fought with Iblis alongside Silver in Sonic 06) | Multi-Universe level to Multiverse level '(Empowered by the Sol Emeralds. Fought and defeated the Egg Salamander and Egg Wizard alongside Super Sonic) | '''Multi-Solar System level '(Can fight with the likes of Base Archie Sonic, Shadow, and Metal Sonic) | '''High Multiverse level+ (Empowered by the Sol Emeralds which are equal to the Chaos Emeralds. Equal to Archie Super Sonic) Speed: FTL 'to '''FTL+ '(Can keep pace with Sonic) | '''Infinite (Fought the Egg Salamander in a dimensional rift) | Massively FTL+ (Traveled to another universe in a short time span via the Cosmic Interstate. Stated to have super speed comparable to that of Sonic's in the official encyclopedia) | Immeasurable '(Equal to Archie Super Sonic) 'Lifting Strength: Class 50 | Infinite | 'At least '''Class G '| '''Immeasurable Striking Strength: Large Planet Class | Multi-Universal '''to Multiversal | 'Multi-Solar System Class '| 'High Multiversal+ ' 'Durability: Large Planet level '(Tanked Sonic's Boost head on. Could take hits from Iblis) | '''Multi-Universe level to Multiverse level '| '''Multi-Solar System level '| '''High Multiverse level+ Stamina: 'Very high. Limitless as Burning Blaze. 'Range: Standard melee Range. Extended melee range with swords. Hundreds of Meters with Pyrokinesis and other abilities. Multi-Universal to High Multiversal+ as Burning Blaze. Standard Equipment: Sol Emeralds, Chaos Emeralds (in Sonic 06), the Ark of the Cosmos (In Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity), Laevatein Intelligence: '''Blaze is a fairly skilled combatant as she was capable of fighting Sonic the Hedgehog to a stalemate. Blaze is also shown to have much knowledge on the various aspects of her world, such as its history, ancient languages and legends, and knows much about the various aspects of the Jeweled Scepter. Also in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), ''she was shown to be knowledgeable on the mechanics of the Chaos Emeralds. '''Weaknesses: '''Stated herself to be afraid of heights but she does not show this weakness very often. Was initially stubborn, introverted, and hotheaded but she has since gotten over this. 'Feats: * Fights Sonic to a stalemate * Destroyed the Egg Salamander and Egg Wizard as Burning Blaze * Defeated the Egg King * Outpaced Classic Sonic for a period of time while he was amped by Hyper-go-on * Was able to transverse Altitude Limit without any noticeable problems despite her supposed fear of heights * Destroyed the Egg O' War Notable Attacks/Techniques: Pyrokinesis: '''Blaze is born with the power of pyrokinesis, the ability to create and control fire in any way she desires. This includes but is not limited to: projecting fireballs, creating columns of fire, whipping up tornadoes/cyclones of fire, incinerating foes, creating constructs of fire (such as swords), teleporting with her flames, gaining temporary flight, ect. Her control over fire is not limited to her own flames, but also those in the environment, allowing her to bend foreign flames to her own whim. Offense aside, Blaze is also capable of handling her flames delicately enough to create small embers in the palm of her hands or defrost others without harming them. She can also sense the presence of other flames. * '''Axel Jump: Blaze jumps into the air before spinning into her opponent while wreathed in flames. * Burst Dash: Blaze crouches on the floor, using her pyrokinesis to build up speed and momentum before rushing forth as a fiery tornado. * Burst Hover: Blaze uses her flames to hover a short * Fire Boost: Blaze runs while generating a cone of flames around her to ward off projectiles and smash through enemies. ** Burning Fire Boost: A vastly more powerful version that she can only use as Burning Blaze, she emits flames from her waist down to propel her at speeds sufficient to easily smash through an oncoming meteor. * Spinning Claw: While on the ground Blaze pirouettes around while releasing flames around her to damage enemies. Laevatein: '''Laevatein is one of the legendary sacred swords commonly wielded by Blaze's interdimensional counterpart '''Sir Percival. In battle, Percival specializes in fast-paced and precise swordplay, using fast and elegant swipes and direct multiple jabs, along with forward thrusts. By using her royal powers over flames in conjunction with her swordsmanship, Percival can create a devastating and befuddling style of swordplay that combines her graceful strikes with her destructive flames * Crest of the Heart: Whenever Percival performs a Lunge Attack, she will automatically launch an arrow-shaped fireball from the tip of her sword that damages opponents upon impact. * Flames of Kilekion: Percival will briefly charge up the attack, with small rings of energy emitting from the her feet. She will then stand up straight while holding her sword close to her body and the blade pointing straight up, before starting to spin around while slightly hovering above the ground. Due to the pyrokinesis abilities possessed by the users of the Flames of Kilekion, she will begin erupting flames from her body while spinning, thus turning herself into a tornado of fire. While in this state, she will move around at remarkable speeds and mow down anything in her path. Color Powers: By harnessing different variants of Hyper-go-on from Wisps, Blaze can use specific Color Powers to transform into a certain form, such as a drill, a laser or even a miniature planet, each one possessing its own unique abilities. So far, Blaze has been able to transform into the Cyan Laser, Yellow Drill and Indigo Asteroid. However, these transformations require a steady supply of Hyper-go-on to be maintained. * Cyan Laser: Using the power of a Cyan Wisp, Blaze transforms into a cyan laser beam. As the Cyan Laser, Blaze gains the same properties as that of a real laser, allowing her to move as a living beam of light. When hitting any surfaces as the Cyan Laser, Blaze can also bounce off them as if they were reflective surface. ** Indigo Asteroid: Using the power of an Indigo Wisp Blaze turns into an orb-shaped body with striped indigo skin and a matching planetary ring encircling his middle. As the Indigo Asteroid, Blaze essentially becomes a miniature planet with a strong gravitational field. Blaze is as such capable of creating a powerful gravitational pull around herself, strong enough to tear all kinds of objects to pieces and pull them into the Asteroid Ring. Additionally, the gathered matter can be used to empower the gravitational pull. The Indigo Asteroid also grants Blaze the ability to levitate through midair. *** Yellow Drill: Using the power of a Yellow Wisp Blaze turns into a yellow spiral drill. As the Yellow Drill, Blaze can burrow and tunnel underground at remarkable high speeds and can be applied underwater, allowing Blaze to move through water like a living torpedo. Burning Blaze: '''After realizing the importance of friendship and allowing herself to open up to people, Blaze learned how to harness the power of the seven Sol Emeralds to transform into '''Burning Blaze. In this state, all of Blaze's abilities far surpasses her normal ones, and she is as well able to fly and is nearly invulnerable. Her pyrokinesis is also amplified, being able to harm immensely powerful mechas like the Egg Salamander and Egg Wizard with her fireballs. * Burning First Boost: :' A vastly more powerful version of that Fire Boost that she can only use as Burning Blaze. During use, Blaze emits flames from her waist down to propel her at speeds sufficient to easily dodge attacks from beings with Infinite speed. '''Key: Base (Game Canon) | Burning Blaze (Game Canon) | Base (Archie Comics) | Burning Blaze (Archie Comics) ' Gallery File:IMG_4765.png|Concept Art. File:402334-rush_blaze_ok.png|Sonic Rush File:Blaze.rush.jpg|After defeating the Egg King File:Blazecreamfriends.png|Blaze and Cream the Rabbit File:Blaze in 06.png|Blaze appears in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) File:Blaze dying.png|Blaze's "death" File:Blaze profile SG.png|Bio in Sonic Generations Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses:. Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 4 Category:Maverick Zero X Category:Tier 8